


Respect

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kasamatsu's Fab Socks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, zettai ryouiki kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had his weekend planned - and none of them had included a sharp-tongued team captain from Kaijo in his bed, flushed and breathless and clad <i>only</i> in his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://knb-kink.dreamwidth.org/1083.html?thread=145979#cmt145979) on the KuroBasu kinkmeme.   
> More information about Zettai Ryouiki as a kink [here](http://www.tokyokinky.com/zettai-ryoiki-%E7%B5%B6%E5%AF%BE%E9%A0%98%E5%9F%9F-the-absolute-zone/).

If you had asked Aomine what he had expected to be doing today, he would have answered with a yawn, and probably mentioned something about basketball, and maybe a good nap after that.

Not here, back in his home, in his bed, busy making out with Kaijo’s very own basketball captain, Kasamatsu Yukio.

The house is empty, thankfully, since both of his parents are away for the weekend and won’t be home till Monday. Aomine had his weekend planned; basketball practice, bribe Kagami into cooking for him so that he doesn’t have to eat Satsuki’s cooking, make a couple of prank calls to Midorima, and maybe spend the rest of the weekend sleeping and playing Call of Duty.

He hadn’t anticipated running into Kise and some of his teammates at the basketball court in the park, and then being pulled into a game with them. Somehow he had found himself paired up with Kasamatsu, the dark-haired captain whom he remembered from their match a few months ago, while Kise had paired off with another boy, Moriyama.

Back then, he hadn’t paid much attention to Kasamatsu, too busy with his longtime rivalry with Kise on the court, but earlier today, as Kaijo’s captain stood next to him, panting after scoring another shot, Aomine had let his eyes linger on the boy, on how his sleeves were rolled up to expose his muscular arms, sweat glistening on them, the tendons on his neck as he tilted his head back to deliver a shot, and the slight gap of exposed skin, pale and inviting, between the edge of his shorts and his knee-high socks.

When their game was over - Aomine and Kasamatsu winning easily while Kise pouted and Moriyama tried to pick up some girls watching them (and failing), Aomine had turned to Kasamatsu and told him, grudgingly, “You’re not too bad, Kasamatsu. A few more years, and you’ll catch up with me.” He smirks, looking down at Kasamatsu from his height. “Or maybe not.”

Kasamatsu had narrowed his eyes. “You do know I’m older than you, _kid_. Where’s your respect for someone who’s your senior?”

Aomine hadn’t known why, or what had gotten into him, but he had leaned down, and breathed into Kasamatsu’s ear, whispering, “Why don’t you come over to my place, and we’ll find out more about ‘respect’?” He let his lips brush against Kasamatsu’s ear, lightly.

Instead of hitting him, Kasamatsu had sucked his breath in, and then Aomine had caught the look in his eyes, and on his face, and that was all it took.

And so it had come to this - Kasamatsu with his shirt off, Aomine running his hands all over his toned body - fuck, he didn’t think the other boy was _this_ well-muscled, underneath all the basketball jerseys - and occasionally rubbing his palm against his nipples.

He pulls away from the kiss - ignoring the whine of protest from Kasamatsu - and begins to press kisses down his chest, stopping to suck at his nipples, while using his other hand to continue kneading the other nipple, while Kasamatsu writhed under him.

Aomine pulls off, and sits up, looking down at the display spread out in front of him, taking note of the very obvious erection in Kasamatsu’s shorts.

“So that turns you on, huh?” Aomine comments. Kasamatsu raises his leg to give him a kick, but Aomine grabs it, grinning. “Ah, ah, no violence, _senpai_.” He looks at Kasamatsu’s leg, the knee high socks covering most of it, but there’s a bit of exposed skin between them and Kasamatsu’s shorts.

Aomine leans down and _bites_ at the skin, even as Kasamatsu yells “Oi!”, but he ignores it, using his teeth to mark the spot, before soothing it with his tongue. He hears a few more swear words being thrown at him, and in retaliation for the verbal abuse, Aomine leans back and reaches for Kasamatsu’s shorts, tugging them down roughly.

“Ahh - Aomine - _fuck!_ ” - Kasamatsu swears, as Aomine rubs the head of his cock, where it’s hard and wet and soaking pre-come into his underwear already.

“That was my next plan,” Aomine tells him, and he avoids a kick to the chest, rolling out of the way and reaching for the table next to the bed. He opens a drawer, rummaging around it before producing a tube of lubrication and a condom packet. He dumps them on the bed, just as Kasamatsu sheds his shorts and underwear.

He stops Kasamatsu when he tries to remove the socks. “No, leave them on,” he orders, batting Kasamatsu’s hand away, pressing him back down onto the bed. He kisses the protest out of Kasamatsu’s mouth, while working one slicked finger into his hole, as Kasamatsu gasps at the intrusion.

Kasamatsu is hot and tight around his finger, but as Aomine slowly works his finger in, his other hand stroking Kasamatsu’s cock, he notices that Kasamatsu begins to respond, loosening up easily.

“Not your first time, eh, _senpai_? Or did you prefer _captain_?” Aomine taunts.

“Shut - ahh - shut- up.” Kasamatsu’s face is red, but he doesn’t deny Aomine’s words. “Just keep doing what you’re -- _ahh shit_ \-- that’s good -” He gasps as Aomine adds another finger.

“Yeah, but you like this, right?” Aomine asks, spreading his fingers slightly, scissoring them as he continued to fingerfuck Kasamatsu. “Tell me you like it -”

“Please,” he hears Kasamatsu say, in a tone that he’s sure is stripped away of all the earlier smugness, now breathless and pleading, “ _Aomine_ ”, and and Aomine has to stop himself from flipping him over and fucking him raw, just because he really, _really_ wants to hear him say his name again that way.

Instead, he pulls his fingers out, ignoring the protests from Kasamatsu. Reaching for the condom that he had thrown on the bed earlier, Aomine rips open packet, and rolls the condom on, while Kasamatsu watches him, his eyes dark and heated. Once he’s done, Aomine slicks himself up with a bit more lube, before reaching for Kasamatsu, lifting one leg up and resting it on his shoulder.

Positioning his cock at Kasamatsu’s hole, he pushes in, slowly, agonizingly. As much as he wants to thrust in as fast as possible, he’s doesn’t want to end up injuring Kasamatsu.

He receives a slight kick at the side of his head from Kasamatsu’s leg. “I’m not going to break, so stop treating me like glass, Aomine,” Kasamatsu snaps. Aomine stares at him, and a slow smirk began to spread across his face.

“As you command, _captain_ ,” is all the warning he gives before he pulls out slightly and shoves back into Kasamatsu, hard, relishing the loud gasp that’s followed by a cry of ecstasy.

He fucks into Kasamatsu relentlessly, drawing out every whimper he can from the other boy, leaning down occasionally to whisper into his ear, telling him how filthy he sounds, the noises he’s making, and how if his teammates could see him now, their respectable captain, falling to pieces under the Aomine, his legs spread and his cock hard.

Instead of answering back with a sharp reply, Kasamatsu only moans even louder, digging his heels into Aomine’s back, meeting every thrust, _begging_ for more.

“Come on, Yukio, scream for me,” Aomine whispers, purposely using Kasamatsu’s first name, just as he shifts his hips slightly before slamming into Kasamatsu, aiming for his prostate, and Kasamatsu just does that; his body arching and his fingers gripping the headboard tightly as he comes with a shout, his cock twitching as it spurts all over his belly without being touched.

With a loud grunt, Aomine comes, hard and mindblowing, before he’s finally done. Releasing Kasamatsu’s legs, he flops down and covers Kasamatsu’s body with his own, tired out.

“Get off me, you’re heavy,” he hears Kasamatsu say. Grumbling, he withdraws his cock from Kasamatsu, slowly, kissing the look of displeasure off Kasamatsu’s face, before flopping onto the bed next to him.

He’s drifting in and out of sleep, still surrounded in post-orgasmic bliss, when he hears Kasamatsu moving about his room. Cracking open one eye, he notices that the Kaijo captain is fully dressed now, probably having cleaned himself off earlier, and he looks apprehensive.

“What,” Aomine asks. He doesn’t like the look on Kasamatsu’s face.

“I should be going,” Kasamatsu says quietly, and Aomine’s eyes snap open in surprise.

He reaches out and grabs Kasamatsu’s arm, yanking him back onto the bed, ignoring his protests, and manages to manhandle him into a position where he’s tucked up against Aomine’s chest, and for good measure, with one leg thrown over Kasamatsu’s hips, trapping him.

“Shut up,” Aomine tells him, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu. “I’m not... I don’t just fuck _anyone_ , okay?” Kasamatsu makes a surprised noise, and Aomine frowns. “I just don’t. So if you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep, and you’re going to sleep. Right here. With me. And when we wake up, you can buy me dinner.”

Kasamatsu stares at him, a look of utter disbelief, before he finally relents, chuckling. “You’re a _brat_ ,” he says, shaking his head. Aomine grins, his arms tightening around his body. “Shouldn’t _you_ be buying me dinner?”

Before Aomine can protest this, Kasamatsu tilts his head back and kisses the bottom of his chin. “Anyway, you could at least offer me your shower first before dragging me out to eat,” he adds, and there’s a sly look on his face. “Seeing that I’m your senior, you’re going to have to do your duties and, ah... help me scrub my back.”

Aomine lets out a huff of laughter. Apparently Kasamatsu isn’t as virginal as he seems, and Aomine looks forward to the promised shower sex, and an entire weekend of exploring more ways to make Kasamatsu say his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.


End file.
